Armies
A comprehensive list of all currently or previously existing Club Penguin armies. Active Armies This section lists armies currently active on Club Penguin Rewritten, Club Penguin Online, or any other CPPS. Armies listed below may have been created either during the existence of or after the death of Club Penguin. This section only reflects active armies, not when they were created. If an army exists and is active, please add it to the list. If you notice an army doesn't have a wiki page, please create a new page for it (and if possible, write some information about it). # Nova Phoenix Corps # Club Penguin Socialist Movement # Elite Guardians of Club Penguin # Shadow Squad # Rebel Penguin Federation # Underground Mafias Army # Wild Ninjas # The Pizza Federation # Tuba Army # The Acids # Templars # Red Hood Gang # Pizza Bros # Help Force # Elite Trackers and Activities # Dancing Shark Squad # Cowbell Gang # Pizza Bois United Inactive Armies This section lists armies that are no longer active, functioning, or operating. These armies may have been, at one point, alive and well, but now they are all but dead (reasons for inactivity include: the shutdown of Club Penguin, internal/external conflicts, army merges, etc). If an army exists and is inactive, please add it to the list. If you notice an army doesn't have a wiki page, please create a new page for it (and if possible, write some information about it). Inactive since Club Penguin Rewritten #Romans #Barbarians #Miners #CPPS Season Army #National Socialist Penguins Workers Party #CNNON #Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin #The Comintern #CPR Mafia #CPPS Mafia #Club Penguin Crew #Red Miners #Red Mafia #Green Jackhammers #Gangrene Gang #Army of Club Penguin Rewritten #Crusaders of CP #Bendy Troops #Red Comrades #Red Comrades Special Forces #Club Penguin Crew Empire #Red Berets #Valkyries #Moon Agents #Cryptic Spies #Blue Troops #Guardian Penguins #Red Troops #Trees #Raven Rivals #Rangers #Redemption Force #Blizzard Warriors #Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army #United Republic of Penguins #Dark Knight Empire #Kloon (Clan) #Revolutionary Assault Militia #New Underground Mafias Army #Pizza Bois #Green Miners Union #Omegas Inactive since Club Penguin #Nachos - http://nachoarmy.net #Chaos of CP (CCP) - http://chaoscp.com/ #Water Vikings (WV)- http://wvofcp.com/ # [[Rebel Penguin Federation|'Rebel Penguin Federation']]' (RPF) - http://clubpenguinrpf.com/' # [[Dark Knight Empire|'Dark Knight Empire']]' (DKE/DK) - https://darkknightempirecp.com' # Ice Hounds (IH) http://icehoundsofcp.com/ # Imperial Argonauts - https://0argonautsempire0.wordpress.com/ # Army Republic (AR) - https://arofcp.net/ # Night Rebels (NW) - http://nightwarriorscp.com/ # [http://clubpenguinarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Ninjas Wild Ninjas]' (WN) - http://wildninjascp.blogspot.mx (Spanish)' # Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) - http://clubpenguinswat.com/ # Liberation of CP - https://liberationofclubpenguin.wordpress.com/ # Water Raiders (WR) - http://thewaterraidersofcp.wordpress.com/ # Ghost Army - https://ghostarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Snow Ninjas (SN) - http://snowninjascp.com/ # Golden State Warriors (GSW) - https://cpgoldenstatewarriors.wordpress.com/ # Robo Horns - https://cpsecurityarmy.wordpress.com/ # Light Troops (LT) - http://ltarmycp.com # Tiger Warriors (TW) - http://tigerwarriorscp.2fh.co/ # Striking Raiders (SR) - http://srarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Golds of Club Penguin # Smart Penguins (SP) - http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Langi CP Army - http://[[www.langi.co.uk]] # Wizard Penguin Foundation (WPF) - https://wizardpenguinfoundation.wordpress.com/ # Supreme Meme Team (SMT) - http://supremememeteam.weebly.com/ # TRUMPIONIANS (TO) #Dark Warriors (DW) - https://thedarkwarriorshq.wordpress.com/ #Army of Club Penguin (ACP) #SS. #United Penguin Federation (UPF) #Night Warriors (NW) - http://nightwarriorscp.com/ #Green Mercenaries - https://greenmercenariesarmy.wordpress.com #Snow Blizzard Army (SBA) - http://snowblizzardarmy.wordpress.com/ # Golden Troops(GT) -http://goldentroops.com/ #Ben 10 Sangam # Cloud Warriors(CW) -http://clubpenguincloudwarriors.wordpress.com/ #Penguin Protection Agency (PPA) - http://penguinprotection.webeden.co.uk #Watex Warriors (WW) - http://warriorscp.com/ #Tour Guides Army - http://cptourguidesarmy.wordpress.com/ #Armed Force of Club Penguin (AFCP) - http://afcpforce.blogspot.com/ #Fire Ninjas - http://thefireninjasarmy.wordpress.com/ # Water Troops(WT) -http://cpwatertroopers.wordpress.com/ #Snowball Warriors Army - http://snowarmycp.wordpress.com #Club Penguin wave of Shadows (CPWS) - http://clubpenguinwsarmy.wordpress.com/ #Team Gold (TG) - http://teamgoldcparmy.wordpress.com/ #Ice Vikings (IV) - http://bottlefanta.wordpress.com/ #Tacos - http://tacoscp.com/ #Oreos - http://oreoarmy.wordpress.com/ #Blue Warriors (BW) - http://bluewarriorsofcpbw.wordpress.com/ #Club Penguin Green Team (CPGT) - http://cpgtofcp.wordpress.com/ #Elites #Goldsmith Force (GF) - http://clubpenguingoldsmithforce.wordpress.com/ #[[Club Penguin Crew|'Club Penguin Crew']]' (CP Crew, CPC) - http://cpcrewblog.wordpress.com/' #Fort Ghost Reacon (FGR) - http://fortghostreconofcp.wordpress.com #Earth Warriors (EW) #Sky Troops (ST) #Blue Sky Warriors (BSW) #Scouts - http://scoutsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Snow Warriors (SW) #Separatist Penguin Association Armed Forces (SPAAF) #Dark Blue Warriors (DBW) #Blue Bandits (BB) #Club Penguin Army (CPA) #Arctic Warriors (AW) #Sun Troops (ST) #Vikings of CP (VCP) #Fire Vikings (FV) #Killers of CP (KCP) #Storm Warriors (SW) - http://thenewstormwarriorsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Pugscparmy - http://pugscparmy.wordpress.com #Ninja Freedom Force (NFF) - http://xat.com/ninjafreedomforce #The Stars - http://starkirby12.webs.com, http://thestars.smackjeeves.com #The Moose Army (TMA) #The Free Army (TFA) #Master Talia's Army (MTA) #Team Macguy ™ #Nebula Warriors (NEWA) #Animal Army International (AAI) #Plant Defenders (PD) - http://plantdefendersofcp.wordpress.com #Ice Penguin Force (IPF) #The Night Ninjas (NN) - http://nightninjas.blogspot.com] #Penguin Pookie Army (PPA) #Wizard Warriors (WW) - http://wizardwarriors.net #Dark Snow (DS) - http://darksnowcparmy.wordpress.com/ #Yin and Yang (YY) - http://yinandyangofcp.wordpress.com #Wizards of CP (WCP) - http://cpwizards.blogspot.com/ #Furious Fire Army of Club Penguin (FFACP) #Club Penguin Bats (CPB) -http://Batsarmy.wordpress.com #Red Defenders (RD) - http://rdarmy.wordpress.com] #CP Cows - http://clubpenguincowsarmy.wordpress.com #TheGraffocpArmy - http://thegraffocparmy.wordpress.com/ #Rock and Rollers (RR) - http://rrclubparmy.wordpress.com/ #Green Republic (GR) - http://greenrepublicarmyofcp.wordpress.com #Lightning Strikers (LS) - http://lsarmycp.wordpress.com #Diamond Force (DF) - http://diamondforcecp.wordpress.com #Ice Penguins of CP (IPCP) - http://Icepenguindofcp.wordpress.com/ #CP Force Army (CPF) - http://thecpforce.wordpress.com/ #Midnight Vikings (MV) - http://midnightvikingsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Army of the Republic (AR) - http://arofcp.com/ # Celts of CP (CCP) - http://celts.cf # Penguin Defense Force (PDF) - http://pdfclubpenguin.wordpress.com # Frost Squad (FS) - http://FrostSquad.wordpress.com # Delta Force (DFA) - http://deltaforcecparmy.wordpress.com/ # Sports Army of Club Penguin (SA) - http://sa-cp.blogspot.ca/ # Earthing Warriors (EW) - http://earthingwarriors.cf # Soda Pop Army (SPA) - http://sodapopsarmyofcp.wordpress.com/ # Global Defenders (GD) - http://gdarmy.com/ # Lime Green Army (LG) # Golden Kings (GK) - http://gkofcp.blogspot.com/ # Troops of CP (TCP) - http://troopsofcp.weebly.com # Winter Troops (WT) - http://wintertroopscp.wordpress.com/ #Light Troops (LT) - http://ltarmycp.com/ #Smart Penguins (SP) - http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Snow Vikings (SV) - http://snowvikingsarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Purple Heads (PH) - http://phcparmy.wordpress.com/ # Water Troops (WT) - http://cpwatertroopers.wordpress.com/ # Camo Penguins (CP) http://camopenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Skull Slicers (SS) http://xat.com/SkullSlicersofClubPenguin # Crystal Revolutionary Army (CRA) # Black Pipe Army (BPA) # Puffle-O Army (POA) https://sites.google.com/site/cppuffleoarmy/ # Narbz Army (NA) # Ice Warriors (IW) - http://icewarriorscp.Dark Warriors (DW) - http://dwarmy.comcom # Dark Warriors (DW) - http://dwarmy.com # Hot Sauce Army (HSA) - http://hsacp.wordpress.com/ # Club Penguin Pirates (CPPA) - http://cppiratearmy.com/ # Teutons - http://teutonsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Air Force (AF) - http://clubpenguinairforcecp.wordpress.com/ # Blue Miners Army (BMA) http://bmaofcp.com/ # Hamsters of CP (HCP) # Slippery Vikings (SV) - http://theslipperyvikingsofcp.weebly.com/chat.html # United Ninjas (UN) - https://unitedninjasofcp.wordpress.com # [[Redemption Force|'Redemption Force']]' (RF) - http://redemptionforceofcp.wordpress.com/' # Lucky Troops - https://luckytroopshq.wordpress.com/ # Hawaiians Army - https://hawaiiansarmy.wordpress.com/ # Puffle-O Army (POA) - https://puffleoblog.wordpress.com/welcome/ # Darth Brads - https://darthbradsofcp.wordpress.com/ # [[Underground Mafias Army|'Underground Mafias Army']]' (UMA) - http://umaclubpenguin.com' # Sky Rebels - https://skyrebelsbase.wordpress.com/ # Defenders of Club Penguin - https://defendersofcpblog.wordpress.com/ # Night Rebels (NR) - http://spartanscp.com/ # Doritos of Club Penguin (DCP) - http://doritosofcp.com/ # Cocoa Warriors (CW) # [[Elite Guardians of Club Penguin|'Elite Guardians of Club Penguin']]' (EGCP) - https://eliteguardiansofcp.blogspot.com.br/' #Pink Ninjas Hello community. You are probably reading here to look at the past, or manage an army page. Hopefully your a newbie to this. I want to let you know to not join. Of course it looks like fun, but it's something you rather not. This game is like heroine. It drags you in and you don't stop playing. The drama of the community is absolute cancer. People do things that are over the line over a fucking game with penguins on the internet, ain't that insane. Anyway, turn back, don't come here. If you are already here, do what I have and several others have requested. Even the manager of the community flipped out on this. You don't want to make mistakes several others did, it's not worth it. Do something else. Don't waste your life spamming emotes on a flash game. I left every page alone, so you can take a look at the history. Peace. ''-Cobra 6/7/18'' Legit please get a life and move on instead of sticking on the chair and thinking about how fun it used to be or it is. It was never fun you were just used for the benefit by those armies. They never ever even counted you and in the end you will always get dumped. If you think that we are anti-army or something it's not that case. We are just thinking to enlighten you about them impending doom. So if you are not going to listen to us then so be it, happy life. If you are thinking to believe in us then you are having a bright future ahead. ~Vishal on July 6, 2018.Category:Armies Category:Armies that are dead Category:Post-CP Armies